The present invention relates to a method and system for providing voice services. Automated Voice User Interfaces (VUI's) use voice synthesis technology to converse with a caller in a dialogue. Callers become used to this synthesized voice in the dialogue. In many instances however, it is necessary to transfer the call to a human agent if a caller's needs cannot be met by the VUI. Invariably, the voice that a caller hears when linked to the VUI is quite different from the sound of the human voice when the caller is transferred to an agent. Sometimes a caller alternates between the VUI and an agent during a single call depending on their needs. When this occurs the different voices that result from alternating between the VUI and an agent can be annoying and confusing.
In another scenario, there are occasions when a caller is in conversation with a human agent and is subsequently transferred to a computer system to continue the call. Once the caller is transferred to the computer system, information is related to the caller in a synthesized voice that sounds quite different to that of the human agent that the caller originally spoke to which can also be irritating to the caller. It is desirable, therefore, to have a system wherein the voice heard by a caller is consistent whether the caller is interacting with a human agent or a VUI and whereby switching between the two appears seamless to the caller.